A toy of his own
by Enviously-devious
Summary: Despair, a newly-made homunculus and 'pet' of Envy, craves escape from her master and tormentor . EnvyXOC, GreedXOC, EnvyXGreed, RoyXEnvy rated M for torture, noncon, yaoi.
1. 9th time

The young girl ran through the bustling city, not caring if she rammed into the passers-by. She had to get as far away from that place as she could; as far away from that monster. She kept running breathlessly, until she eventually collapsed on the ground. She looked around warily, taking large gasps of air into her tired lungs, while people stared at her. Her dark, slim-fitting clothes were covered in blood, and were mostly ripped, but she didn't care about such unimportant things. She painfully lifted herself up from the ground and leant on a nearby streetlight. Most of her vision was a blur. She regained her composure, just as a familiar young man approached her. "You ran off again, didn't you? You look quite a mess." He said, looking her over.

"What do you want, Greedling." She said sternly, ignoring his comment.

He sighed out, obviously annoyed by her nickname for him. "For the last time, it's just Greed, not Greedling or Ling. What escape attempt is it now? 9th?"

The girl looked away. "So I guessed it. But don't forget, they'll eventually find you, or should I say _he'll_ find you. You can't keep on running away, Despair."

Greed shrugged, waved her goodbye, and left the girl alone once again.

Despair walked along the silent alleyways. Night had fallen sooner than she expected, and she hadn't planned past 'running away'. The others usually got her in a matter of hours. She kept as quiet as she could be, as she felt something following her. She quickened her pace, but stopped in her tracks when she saw him.

* * *

The dark-haired homunculus shook his head. "How many times are you going to do this, Despair? You know you can't escape me." It had taken him ages to track down the little asshole, and finding her like this was only purely coincidental. But then again, he _did_ find her altogether, so there's some joy in that. His mind rippled with malicious thoughts of how he could 'punish' his little 'pet'.

The terrified girl took a few wary steps back, before running desperately in the opposite direction. Envy laughed at this foolish attempt to escape him. _She must be really freaking out_, he thought to himself gleefully, and he joined in the chase.

_This is it,_ Despair thought with intense fear. _He's going to get me and take me back._ While her thoughts crowded her mind, she lost her step, and tripped over. She tried to get up as fast as she could, but the fall had given the other homunculus enough time to catch up to her. He smiled a maniacal grin, and grabbed her by the collar of her ripped dress, only ripping it more.

"Now, is my little 'pet' going to play things the easy way, or the hard way?" he said, poisonously. Despair kicked at him, but Envy was too observant to get hit. As she kicked out, he caught her leg, and snapped it in two. A shriek of pain erupted from the helpless girl's lips. "Ah, so I see. Very well, 'pet'." He answered his own question, while his cruel voice echoed off the walls of the alleys.

The girl watched him yank a metal pipe from behind himself, felt a dull thud, and she realised where it had hit her. Her vision starting fading until she felt like she was falling into an endless dark tunnel.

Envy felt the girl go limp in his grasp, once he had knocked her out cold. He lifted his 'prize' onto one shoulder, and returned to the homunculi's HQ. "Did you find her, Envy?" A clear voice rang through the dark hideout.

"Yes, Father." He replied, looking up at his master.

"Next time, take extra care when you are locking her up. You don't want her running anymore. She's caused quite some trouble, and the other homunculi have better things to do than to chase after their young comrade. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father." Envy repeated.

"Very well." Father returned to whatever he was doing, while Envy started walking towards where they kept Despair. He dumped the girl on the ground, and decided to 'punish' her once she awoke; it would be pointless to humiliate her if she wasn't awake or making reactions. He began chaining her to her usual restraints, and remembered how he got her in the first place.

_In his arms, Envy held the unconscious body of an alchemist he had been watching for some time. He had no idea of what she was called, but he knew one thing: he wanted her for himself. He carried her to Father, who reluctantly agreed to try making her into a homunculus, as Envy had told him that he saw a 'great potential' in her. He watched closely as she struggled in her restraints, but finally accepted the Stone into her system. She opened her dark eyes, and looked around at the array of people surrounding her (Envy, Lust, Gluttony and Greed; the rest were busy). Father had named the new homunculus Despair, and Envy himself couldn't find a more befitting name. As he led her to where she would be staying, he turned on her. _

"_W-what are you doing. . .Envy?" Her fragile voice quavered. Envy had wanted to do this for a long time now. Her eyes widened when she figured out what he was about to do. He pressed her to the wall, holding her arms with one hand, while standing on her feet to prevent her from kicking him. He forced his way into her warm interior, and felt her struggling in his grasp. He felt himself penetrate her, and saw a trickle of blood go down her leg; he smiled. He began pulling in and out of the small opening, picking up speed as he did so. She tried screaming, but he covered her mouth with his own, and darted his tongue in and out of her mouth, in rhythm with his own thrusting. He felt himself come to a climax, and left her body once he had flowed into her. Sweat glistened from her forehead, and he dropped the girl, exhausted from his little feat. She stared back at him with disgust, and curled up into a small ball. He picked up the pitiful thing and carried her to a cell he had prepared just for her. "It's ok, my 'pet'. This is only the first time. Let's hope next time is just as satisfying." He laughed._

_Times had been fun back then_, Envy mused. _But nowadays, she seems more and more reluctant. Makes it all the more fun._ He finished chaining the sad little thing to the wall, and stepped back, taking in the image of the girl in front of him, all the while imagining what fun he'll have once she wakes up. The girl's eyes slowly opened, and Envy melded his lips into the form of a malevolent smile. "You're going to have to be punished for what you did, 'pet'."

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Always wins

Despair opened her eyes, and then wished she hadn't once she saw who was before her. If she acted like she was asleep, he would've either figured it out, or woken her himself. A crazed smile escaped his lips, and he bent down. "You're going to have to be punished for what you did, 'pet'." He laughed, coming closer and closer towards the frightened girl. He brought out a whip, slowly curling its tip with one careful finger. "I'm sure you may not be familiar with this." His voice said darkly, and he readied the whip. But before he started, he brought out another item; a blindfold. "I want this to be as fun as it can get for me." Despair looked up at him, her eyes pleading him to stop. His cruel smile only grew larger, and he laughed even more. She refused to let him near her, but he eventually had his way.

* * *

Envy looked at his 'pet', and cracked his whip. The girl winced at the mere sound of it, which made Envy even happier. Yes, she had disobeyed him, but now he could have even more fun with her. He turned his hand into sharp metal claw, and slowly sliced through her top, leaving her pale chest bare. She breathed sharp breaths, and, after waiting for a while until she calmed down, Envy quickly cracked his whip against her chest. She shrieked out in pain, and Envy repeated the process until the girl was hoarse from screaming. Her skin glistened with sweat, and Envy climbed on top of her. He broke away her skirt, leaving only her black panties underneath. He ripped them off as well; she'll get new clothes anyway. He pushed into her, and began thrusting in and out. She pulled at her chains, trying to escape from him, but he only pushed in closer. He rested his mouth on hers, and began kissing her harder and harder. He shuddered and pulled out of her, while watching her face contort into a sickened look. "Aww, what's wrong, 'pet'?" he cooed, sitting down and leaning on the cold wall beside her. He stroked her soft hair, despite her not being cleaned for days. He leant his head upon hers, and he felt her shiver under him. He got up, and removed the blindfold he had covered her with. "I'll be back with some more clothes, 'pet', then we'll play again." He chuckled, and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Despair breathed out, and curled into a ball. She couldn't stand it any longer; the pain, the fear of the door opening, his indistinguishable smiles, or not knowing if he had just come to just torture her. Despair knew she had to be strong, or she'd lose her sanity. She couldn't stop staring at the door, waiting for her tormentor to return. It reminded her of her 'birth'.

"_Awaken, little one. Awaken, Despair." The girl opened her eyes, and found herself directly looking at an old man. She scrambled back, and watched the strange, black-clothed people. "Who are you guys? Where am I?" she shouted, moving back. "There is no reason to fear us, little one." The older man said calmly, gesturing to her to come towards him. The girl followed him, cautiously. A dark-haired guy took her hands, and held them behind her back. "Just in case, Father." He smiled. The man he called 'Father' took no notice of his comment, and swiped a knife against the girl's arm. She shrieked and struggled, while the wound kept bleeding. Father kept looking at her, and raised one eyebrow. "Low regeneration rate." He stated. A spike of rock flew at her suddenly, and it stopped in front of the girl, now with closed eyes in fear. The spike bobbed in the air in front of her, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Telekinesis." Father stated again. "Despite this, I believe she is of no use to us. Envy, take her to be disposed of." The one he called 'Envy' looked up. "Why? But it took me so long to find someone like her. Surely, there must be something useful in her." Father gave him a bored look. "Alright. You can monitor her if you wish. Just make sure you keep her under control." Father passed Envy a small black stone. "Put this on her Ouroboro's tattoo. It should stop her telekinesis for the time being." Envy shoved the stone into the red tattoo that had somehow appeared on the girl's belly. The stone slipped in, and the piece of rock floating before her crashed to the ground, cracking into thousands of pieces. "Take her to her cell, Envy." The dark-haired boy followed the older man's order, and roughly grabbed the girl by the arm. "Let's go, Despair." He mumbled and left the room, while the other people watched after them. Despair heard the woman mumble to the other, younger-looking guy "This isn't going to end well."_

_Envy slowly led the girl down endless, twisting hallways, until he turned around and stared at her. "W-what are you doing. . .Envy?" she asked, her voice quavering. The boy looked at her, his eyes filled with hunger and longing. What was the guy thinking? She saw his bottom clothes disappear, and she understood what he wanted. He grabbed her hands and pushed them into the wall above her. He stood onto her feet, making her utterly defenceless. She felt something push into her, and a sharp pang of pain shot through her. A warm trickle of blood went down her leg, and struggled violently, trying to get away from the monster rocking in and out of her. The creature smiled at her pain. She thought of the other people. Maybe if she screamed out they would help her. She tried screaming, but Envy pushed his mouth upon hers and stuck his tongue into her mouth. It darted in and out in rhythm with his thrusting, upon which Despair was sickened. She felt him shudder and a rush of something she would happily forget flowed into her. He dropped her, exhausted. Despair felt sick, and curled into a ball, wishing to forget what had happened. Even then, he didn't leave her be. He picked her up, and threw her into a cell. "It's ok, my 'pet'. This is only the first time. Let's hope next time is just as satisfying." He laughed. _

Her recollection was abruptly stopped when the door creaked open. Despair grimaced at Envy, who carried a set of new clothes to replace the ones he had ripped apart. As well as them, he held a small, black collar which had the words 'Envy's pet' hanging from a small, silver disc. "You have got to be kidding me!" she shouted at him, forgetting what he could do to her. She remembered, but it was too late. "Looks like little Despair found her voice." He sneered, and took a knife out of his pocket. "Seems like you hate my little present. Would you prefer I carve it onto you, 'pet'." Despair shook her head, shifting her eyes to the ground. The creature grabbed her chin and lifted it up. "That wasn't a question, 'pet'." He said spitefully, and put the knife closer to her.

* * *

Envy looked at the little homunculus squirm at his every word. That's the way he liked her: obedient, frightened; no, terrified of him. He slowly carved the letter 'E' upon her pale belly, in cursive, of course. The girl whimpered, but knew well not to move. He continued his work, and worked on the word 'pet'. He stood back, and looked at his handiwork, the wounds staying fresh upon her skin. He smiled, and licked her blood off of the knife. He bent down and licked off the blood dripping from her. She tried turning away, but he caught her firmly in his gaze. Her eyes were wide and wet, probably from crying. The blood mixed with the tears, and Envy cracked up, laughing like a maniac. He dressed his 'pet' in her clothes, the words visible through her revealing clothes. Lastly, he placed the collar around her neck. "I'll always win." He whispered menacingly, and left the cell, carefully locking it behind himself. As he left, the little thing stared at him with a painful expression. He could swear it was about to say something as the door closed.

* * *

Please R&R


	3. If only

A black-haired woman walked through the winding corridors of the homunculi's headquarters, carrying a tray full of food. She finally stopped at an extremely padlocked door. _This must be it_, she thought to herself, and unlocked the door. She crept in quietly, and saw the small, dark figure in the room. Her eyes were nearly as big as saucers; then she must have figured out the person entering the cell wasn't Envy. Her chest seemed to relax a bit, and she looked down sadly. The woman approached her, and unlocked the chain holding her hands. The arms dropped, and the girl rubbed her wrists, which were red and covered in signs of struggling. The woman smiled at the young girl, and pushed the tray towards her. The girl kicked it away. "I'm not eating that crap, Lust! Just leave me alone." She shouted, and tried to run off, even though her ankles were shackled. She fell miserably into a pathetic heap; only a few centimetres from the wide, open door. "Why can't you just let me out, just this once. I sorely miss the fresh air, the rays of the sun, the ignorant, smiling humans. . ." the girl kept mumbling. Lust picked the sorry thing up and returned her to the tray. "Eat. Now!" she said sternly, nearly force-feeding the girl. The girl feebly picked up the fork and began eating half-heartedly. Lust sighed and rolled her eyes. "We can't let you out because you'd just run away, then we'd have to bring you back here, and who knows what Envy and Father might do to you." she said in an annoyed tone, leaving an implication that she had better things to do than to baby-sit a failed homunculus. Despair looked up at her. "Why didn't Father spare me the hell of what I've been through by killing me off in the first place? You wouldn't be here, and everyone would be happier." Despair sobbed, tears pouring down her face.

"Not everyone." Lust smiled, and chained the girl back up. Despair narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously. "Oh, it doesn't matter." Lust laughed, took the now-empty tray, and locked up the girl's cell. Lust returned to the main room, and left the tray on the ground. "Lust, can I eat Despair yet?" A familiar voice asked. "No, you may not, Gluttony. Even though she's weak and human-like, she's still one of us." The happy smile faded from the simpleton's face. "You can go out and eat something else instead. Let's go." Lust said, and Gluttony followed her out. As she left, she caught Envy's eye. He eyed her seriously. "Did you have fun? You had better not be telling lies to my 'pet'. I need her obedient, or she plays up." He said sternly, brushing a strand of hair form his eyes. "Why would I care about her?"

"Just checking." Envy said, while a small smile replaced his recent frown, although, he still eyed her sceptically. "Just don't mess with her little mind, and you'll be fine."

Lust nodded, and gestured to Gluttony to leave without her. "You should let her out once in a while. She kept whining about wanted to go outside, to see the sun, to see smiling humans, or something. She was quite cranky as well."

"Is that so? Why didn't you say sooner? She's so adorable when she does that."

Envy got up from where he was sitting, and strode down the hall. Lust watched him leave, and looked away, feeling a pang or sorrow for the little homunculus.

_

* * *

What did Lust mean? _Despair pondered, looking at her feet. Her stomach still hurt from where Envy had carved 'Envy's pet' into her. The collar around her neck was even more degrading. And Lust seeing her in that state, pitiful. She sighed and tried to remember what it was like to be human. She could vaguely remember a few of her comrades at work, and Greedling before he became a homunculus. One thing that she always missed was her name. Greedling wouldn't have a clue, and she never left her cell, except when she escaped; which would always bring her more and more misery as the times added up. But sweet freedom was better than being stuck here, awaiting every day her tormentor; her 'master'. He hurt her more if she didn't cry, or make reactions. Her mind kept rushing in all directions, until she heard a sound of a loud footstep echo outside of her room. The door slammed open, and a happy-looking Envy strode in. This wasn't good. He walked over to her and, without hesitation, grabbed a handful of her long hair, lifting her clear off the ground. She whimpered painfully, biting her lip and trying not to scream out; she wouldn't let him get any pleasure out of this. His eyes narrowed and he smiled wider. "A little bird told me that you wanted to go outside, to see the sun again. What about the smiling humans, hmm? Is this true, 'pet'?" Despair shut her eyes tight and wished herself someplace else. "ANSWER ME, 'PET'!" Envy shouted, his eyes burning with fury, and he yanked her up higher. Despair screamed in fear mixed with pain. She looked down at him submissively, and slowly nodded her head. A look of power and triumph washed over Envy's face and he dropped her onto the cold, hard floor. He began walking off, obviously happy with himself. "Asshole. . ." Despair said quietly to herself. Envy sharply turned around. "What. Was. THAT?" he shouted, and bashed the girl into the wall she was attached to. The two homunculi fell through the wall, the stone cracking around them. Realising her chain were snapped, Despair ran like lightning away by remembering the way Envy had initially taken her. She ran out into the main room, and found herself alone in the room. She sighed, and heard Envy thundering up the hallway. She ran outside and kept running, even when her feet began bleed. Thank God that she had eaten that food Lust had given her earlier. She looked behind herself, and saw no sign of Envy. She quickly hid in a small alleyway and scratched out a transmutation circle. She transmuted her old uniform and returned outside. She had to first find out who she was before she could do anything else.

Despair walked through Central until she eventually spotted the Central Headquarters. A orange-haired man was standing at the entrance, smoking quietly and chatting with another man, this time with black hair and glasses. He looked up at Despair, his eyes widening. "2nd Lieutenant Marina! Is that you?" the smoking man called.

Despair gave him a puzzled look, and continued walking towards them. The man with glasses grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Ava! Are you alright?"

"Havoc. . .Fuery. . ." she said in a tired voice. Her vision started blacking out; she had overexerted herself running. The two men escorted through the headquarters, constantly asking her questions about where she had been for the last month. _If only they knew_, she thought to herself. They stopped suddenly and turned her around. "Hey, Colonel Mustang! Look who showed up!" Fuery said cheerfully. Colonel Mustang walked back to them. "Hm. Long time, no see, 2nd Lieutenant." he said, with a strangely familiar glint in his eye. "N-n-no. . ." she breathed out, and looked back at the two men who had escorted her. They only waved at her and headed off into the other direction. Colonel Mustang roughly grabbed her shoulder and led her into a nearby office. "We have a lot to catch up on, Ava." he said cruelly.

* * *

Havoc and Fuery walked towards their own office and were surprised to see the Colonel seated at his desk, complaining about his paperwork. "You're late. Now help me finish this paperwork." Fuery shot him a perplexed look. "W-weren't you. . .just. . .with Ava. . .a few moments ago?" he stammered, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Mustang groaned. "What are you talking about, Fuery? No-one's seen the brat for weeks."

"But. . .she came here and. . .y-you. . ." Havoc cut in. "If that wasn't you. . .t-then who was it?" Mustang suddenly stood up. "Show me where she was." He said urgently and followed his sub-ordinates. They checked the place where they last saw her, but neither Ava nor the fake Mustang were to be seen anywhere.

* * *

**Please R&R**


	4. A monster?

'Mustang' sat the panicky girl roughly down onto a chair and sat behind a desk; he returned to his original form. "W-w-w-why won't you g-g-give me any p-p-p-peace." She stammered, terrified of what he'll do to her when they return. "What was that, 'pet'? I thought I just heard you talk back to me." He said snidely. "You'll only speak when I tell you to."

Despair had had enough. "LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU MONSTER!" she screamed, and ran for the door; it was locked. She had been so scared that she didn't even notice Envy locking all the possible escape routes.

A crazed look went across Envy's face. "I'm a monster?" A wicked smile replaced his serious look. In one quick movement, he grabbed her by the neck and smashed her into the floor. Despair heard something crack sickeningly within her; most likely her ribs. He kept holding her neck, while she squirmed beneath him, struggling for air. "Then I guess this can compensate for my monstrosity!" he cackled, and Despair's vision started going black once again. She fell limp a few moments later, from exhaustion and a lack of oxygen. When Envy began pulling off her clothes, she didn't even have to look twice to know what was about to happen.

Envy slipped into her and began pushing into her, this time a lot more forcefully than usual. He turned his hand into a claw and raked it across her old wounds, causing her to shriek loudly. He forced the claw into her mouth, making her taste her own blood and cutting her mouth. Blood poured from her mouth and began soaking into the carpet. Envy released into her and got off, puffing.

But he wasn't done yet. He started carving an outline on her Ouroboro's tattoo, her most sensitive place. He covered her screeching mouth with his own, and he drank the blood oozing from it. When he had finished, he licked his lips. Despair looked up at him shakily. He bent down and hit the back of her head. She fell down with a crash.

* * *

Envy looked down at his victim. That stupid little 'pet' had no right to talk back to him. He slung her over his shoulder, and escaped through the window.

Envy walked to a large bedroom he had made especially for his pet. Maybe if she was in a better environment, she might start even liking him. He had left her books, a more-than-comfortable bed, a fireplace, a record player and some classical records. One thing the room sorely missed was a window, but he wasn't about to grant her something like that so easily. He slowly placed her on the soft bed; he couldn't have her waking up and running off again. He placed a chain on her collar, now reinforced with a metal band underneath it, giving her enough chain-length to be able to walk around the room and be only a few centimetres from the door; he locked cuffs and chains around her ankles and wrists, for precautions. He left her on the bed and sat in the large armchair in the corner of the room, but before that, he lit a small fire to give the room some atmosphere and placed some calming music on the turntable. He waited for his 'pet' to awaken.

* * *

Lust was carrying yet another tray of food for the sorry brat, but noticed she wasn't in her cell. The one of the walls were smashed to pieces, and Lust knew the brat had escaped again. Great, she thought, now we have to go looking for it all over again. She stormed over to Envy's room and knocked furiously. Without waiting or an answer, she walked in. "Envy! Your stupid 'pet' ran off agai-. . ." she looked over at the sleeping girl. "What is she . . . doing here?"

"I put her here."

"And why, may I ask? Father told you to. . ."

"Keep her locked up, I know. But he never said where, Lust." Envy looked at her sternly, and then eventually sauntered over to the edge of his bed. "Haven't you noticed her running off more and more? And she's been back-talking as well. If I keep her happy here, she'll be a lot more submissive and wouldn't have too much of a reason to escape."

"But will you still. . ."

"Yeah, of course. She still has to understand that I am the master here, and I am to be feared, no matter what I may bestow to her."

Lust huffed, and sat down in the armchair Envy had been in until recently. She watched him wind his fingers through her silky hair, and then move on the caressing her cheek. Maybe he did like her more than just as a 'pet'; she had never seen him like this before. Why would've he gone against Father's will if he thought of her as he thought of other humans? But then again, Despair wasn't exactly human.

* * *

Despair felt a dizzying pain in the back of her head, and tried to rub it. Her hand clinked against a chain. _Go figures_, she thought. The ground beneath her felt oddly comforting and soft. She opened her eyes, and saw Envy staring directly back at her, a small smile stretching across his mouth. She checked her surroundings: it seemed to be some sort of a bedroom, and she on a bed, chained to the posts. Lust gazed at her from an armchair, looking frustrated. Something was up. She was about to say something when Envy put his finger to her lips. "Don't say a word, 'pet'." He laid down next to her and gestured to Lust to leave them be. She rolled her eyes in response, and left. Envy put on a satisfied look. He crawled on top of her, and held her strongly. She felt him go inside of her once more, but this time was a bit different from the usual 'resisting and force'. He carefully rocked in and out, and caressed her wounds, making her wince. Oh, she was wrong; nothing was different. He began rocking faster and faster, the bed thumping the ground rhythmically underneath them. He turned his hands into metal claws and dug them into Despair's side, causing her to cry out in agony. He clasped one of his bloody hands across her mouth. "Shut up, 'pet'!" he shouted, as he reached his culmination. He sighed out, and rolled off of her, still hugging her side with one clawed hand, letting blood trickle onto the lightly coloured sheets. Despair sobbed quietly and Envy observed her misery and chuckled. He began unlocking her cuffs, except for the one on her collar. He laid back down with her once he had finished. "You're Despair, right, 'pet'? So why shouldn't you feel nothing but despair?" he smiled at his own remark. His dark, purple eyes closed, and in moments, he was asleep. His steady breath blew over her chest, sending shivers down her spine. She glanced at his face, and noticed, for once, his face was not contorted into a cruel grin or malevolent smile; it seemed somewhat peaceful. She herself began feeling tired, and, once she had turned away form him, fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Please R&R~**


	5. Thank you

Envy woke up. He had no idea what time it was, as there were no actual windows in the room. Despair was already awake, and was as physically far away from him as she could get. "Your attitude really displeases me, 'pet'." he said, crawling closer to her. He scratched at the wounds he had made earlier, and watched her face twist in pain. It was so fun torturing her, watching her squirm. Lust walked into his bedroom, unannounced, ignoring the fact that he was busy. She sighed out and stared at him. "You have a job to do, Envy. Father wants you to spy on Mustang; he's been acting strange for last few days, asking about her." She said, pointing in Despair's direction. "He normally would be killed, but as he is one of the sacrifices, all you can do is keep an eye on him, and report back as soon as possible."

She left as quickly as she came, and Envy put on a mock frown. "Our little game will have to wait until I come back." He got up, swung his legs over the side of the bed and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Greed walked along the corridors. He had heard Envy was out for the day, so that left Despair all alone. He was bored anyway. He checked if Envy's bedroom door was unlocked. The handle made a clicking noise, then gradually creaked open. The room was adorned with darkness, excluding the small fireplace in the far side of the room. Across from it, a young girl lay on a large bed, chained at the wrists, ankles and neck to the bedposts. She lifted an eyebrow when he leisurely strolled in, closing the door behind himself. "What are you doing here, Greedling?" She said in an annoyed tone. He smiled and sat down next to her. "Just wanted to check up on you. I heard from Lust that's Envy's really been running you ragged. So I decided 'Why don't I reward you a little?'" he said, a grin creeping across his face. The girl next to him gulped. "It's alright, and you know you want it." He pressed his lips softly on hers, until she began giving in. She kissed him passionate back, until he broke the kiss. She breathed steadily, and smiled back. Greed swiftly unbuckled his pants and lay on top of the girl, and glided into her, and began thrusting slowly. Despair moaned pleasurably, and yanked at her chains. Greed began thrusting a bit harder, sweat glistening off the both of them. The door started opening, and Greed froze. "I'm back, 'pe-" The homunculus glared at Greed. "What. . .are. . .you. . .doing?" he said, rage flowing off of him.

Greed slid out of Despair and began buckling up his pants. "You see, funny story actually. . ." he tried to slip out of Envy's gaze. "!" Envy roared, shuddering with each word. Greed stared at him, bracing himself for an attack. "NOOOOW!" Envy nearly screamed, and Greed rushed out. He ran down the corridors, barely missing Lust in his haste. _Next time, I should be a bit more careful._ He thought in fear.

_

* * *

So, that's what 'pet' does when I'm away._ Envy thought angrily. He walked menacingly towards her, grabbed one of her chains, and crushed it into a metallic powder. "Why did you do this, 'PET'? HUH? AFTER ALL I HAVE GIVEN YOU, YOU. . .UNGRATEFUL, LITTLE BITCH!"

The girl cowered under his shadow and began sobbing. "I'm so sorry, master. I didn't mean it, master. Please, forgive me!" she begged. Envy looked down upon her. "What? What did you just call me, 'pet'?" he asked, yanking her face close to his. "Say. it. again." He snarled, pulling her even closer.

"M-m-master?"

Envy burst out laughing, nearly falling off the bed in his delight. She had just called him master; how pathetic! He shook his head. "You're so wretched that you make me want to kill you. But I'm not relieving you of this life just yet; only when Father commands me to. As for Greed, I'll have a little talk with him, and if this ever happens again, I will torture the hell out of you both, got it?" he added menacingly. Despair slightly shook her head. Envy unlocked the cuffs around her hand and feet, leaving her enough freedom to walk around the entire room. With one last glance, he arose from the bed, and went off the track down that son of a bitch, Greed. Before he locked the door, he heard a faint whisper. "Thank you, master."

* * *

**Please R&R**


	6. More to him than meets the eye

Greed collapsed onto the ground, puffing hard running in fear from Envy. _Poor Despair. I bet she's in for it now._ He looked back, saw nothing, and sighed out. Something grabbed hold of his shoulder and roughly pulled him up. A clenched fist smashed into his face, and then a voice cried out; of course the voice wasn't his. The hand dropped him and Envy decided to kick Greed instead, who blocked another of Envy's blows again. Envy grabbed him by the collar and wrenched him upwards. "What gave you the idea that you could . . . defile . . . **my** pet like that?"

Greed flashed him a small smile. "Don't forget who I am, Envy. I'm Greed; I want everything, and, sorry to disappoint you but, that includes your little Despair."

Greed kneed Envy in the stomach, and jumped out of the way of Envy's forthcoming punch. Envy growled and ran towards him, knocking him onto the ground. "MY PET IS THE ONE THING YOU'LL NEVER GET!"

"I'm sorry, but . . . I think I already did so . . ."

"SHUT UP!"

Greed laughed and backed off. Envy was hilarious when he didn't have the upper hand. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW, BRAT, OR YOU'LL BE SORRY?"

"Or-"

"Don't!"

Greed saw his cue to leave. "I mostly did it for her . . . rather than for my own pleasure . . . just so you know. . ." he said, with a sad look in his eyes. Envy glared at him until he left his sight.

_

* * *

What did that obnoxious brat mean?_ Envy rubbed his temples and sat down. _Ever since I saw Ava, I knew I had to have her. But now that I do . . . _Envy shook his head, trying to clear those horrible thoughts from his mind. He stood up and headed towards his bedroom.

* * *

Despair was seated in an armchair, quietly flicking through a book on basic alchemy. It was filled with diagrams of transmutation circles, but none that would be of use to her. She had already checked every inch of the room for anything that could help her escape, but there was nothing at all. The door opened, and Envy walked in. Despair stiffened at the very sight of him, but he didn't seem to mind or care. He slunk over to her, and took away the book she was holding. "'Alchemy for beginners'? Doubt you'll need this." He threw the book into the crackling fireplace, where the flames licked at its burned pages, until it became mere ash. He turned back to her, a grin on his face. He grabbed him her hands and pinned them to the armchair's armrests. Despair struggled and tried to kick him. In a flash, he snapped her kicking leg and both arms, almost impossibly. Despair wailed from the pain, while Envy was already taking off her bottom clothes; he had ripped off what else had left on her, leaving her bare and helpless before him. Tears ran down her cheeks as he forced himself into her, his body rubbing against hers in a painful rhythm.

* * *

Envy watched the sobbing girl underneath him, and he nearly felt a pang of sympathy for the pitiful 'pet'. "P-p-please . . . h-h-have mercy, Master . . ." The girl pleaded, still crying from the agony of having three broken limbs. A slight smirk crossed Envy's face and he paused his thrusting. "You called me 'Master' again." He moved his face closer to hers, until he felt her warm breathing skim across his cheek. "Why do you call me that?" he inquired wickedly, knowing well that the girl would struggle answering. He lifted his hand from her hips and slapped her hard against the cheek, leaving a bright red handprint across her drained face. "Tell me."

"I-I-I don't know." She stuttered. Envy scoffed and resumed pleasuring himself, and finished with a satisfying sigh. He got up from her, slung an arm under her legs and back, and carried her onto the bed, dumping her awkwardly onto the mattress. She choked back another sob as she hit the mattress. Envy lay down next to her, and with one arm, brought the girl closer to him, until her chest was touching his own. He rested his hand upon her soft, flowing hair and twisted a few strands in his fingers. Envy felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier with each passing second. His eyelids eventually dropped completely and he was plunged into the dream-like state called sleep.

* * *

Despair felt an intense pain she had never experienced before. _I had been so foolish to think he wouldn't make me pay for what I did. Not like it was my fault._ She thought to herself, a seething rage filling her. She could hardly budge without causing a flare of pain, but she was so sickeningly close to him, that she couldn't stand it any longer. _What I did I ever do so wrong to deserve this?_ Envy shuffled in his slumber, and whispered a single, clear word: Ava. Despair looked back at him, and he smiled in his undisturbed sleep; a warm, innocent smile, the smile a happy child would make. _There was definitely more to him that met the eye. Maybe he wasn't so ba-_ She paused in her thought and remembered all the things he did to her, all the torment he had inflicted upon her, how much sorrow she had experienced at his imposing hand. She too gradually fell asleep, tired from her torturous pain.

* * *

**Please R&R~**


	7. This charade

Only a few days had passed, but Despair had already healed up. She had been quieter and more submissive than usual. Envy opened the door to his room, and found Despair sitting on the edge of _his_ bed. As soon as he came in arms reach of her, she grabbed the front of his top, and pulled him down on top of her. _This was new_. He smiled, just as she passionately kissed him upon his lips. _And so was this. I wonder what could have provoked this. . ._ He looked at her, and she brought his face closer to her in her hands. "Take me . . . Master." she whispered. Envy shifted his clothes off, and began to slowly take off hers as well. Envy grabbed her shoulders as he straddled her, rocking back and forth, sighing pleasurably. He started going faster and faster, while Despair let out a moan.

He paused, and stared at her. He slapped her with the back of his hand across the cheek. "Sorry, Master." She whispered. _I'm already starting to like this new Despair. She seems to have finally got the picture I'm in charge here._ He released into her with a wave of satisfaction. He lay down next to her, and breathed in the scent of her hair; a floral aroma. He ran his fingers through her hair and she moved closer towards him, eventually settling down and resting her head on his heaving chest. He smiled again. His 'pet' was more interesting this way. Maybe he would treat her in the morning.

* * *

Despair looked at the sleeping homunculus, disgusted with both him and herself. Maybe this way, he would stop hurting her so much. She hoped more than anything that he would let her out with him, and maybe she'd have a chance to escape. _So many maybes, so many possibilities_. She felt his gloved hand reach across for her and land clumsily on her chest. She looked away_. Just a little bit more of this charade, and she would be free from him; just a bit more_.

* * *

Morning came, and Lust was already up. She hated being stuck with feeding duty. Father should've killed that brat before Envy got so attached to it. She angrily barged her way into the room. The girl was lying in the middle of the bed, twisted in blankets. A small note leant on Envy's pillow.

_I'll be out today, so behave yourself, Pet._

_Envy _

Lust rolled her eyes, and left the food tray she was holding onto the bed. She walked over to the girl, grabbed a handful of her blankets, and pulled hard. The girl fell out of the bed, landing with a crash, in a heap, on the floor. She lazily looked at Lust, who scoffed. "Breakfast time, brat."

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Do you want your breakfast or not?"

"Yes, Lust." Despair stood up, eyes to the ground, with a defeated look on her face. Lust sat down in one of the room's armchair, and waited for Despair to finish so she could take the tray back; it would be stupid to have to come back to collect it. Despair hungrily ate the food, while Lust looked away; it was quite a sight, the girl had no manners whatsoever. Once Despair had finished, she took the tray and turned to leave. Before closing the door, she waved a hand to get the girl's attention. "See that?" she said, pointing in the note's direction. The girl nodded. "Keep it in mind. I don't want to go around cleaning up your mistakes or having to listen to Envy whine about your stupid escape attempts. Got it?" The girl nodded even more vigorously.

Lust slammed the door behind herself. _That kid better not get in trouble, or she'll pay._

* * *

Greed had just returned from escaping Envy's wrath. He headed towards Despair's room. He stopped momentarily. _What if that Envy was still there? I couldn't let her get in any more trouble. But then again, why should I care what happens to her?_ He chuckled to himself, although while he was thinking, he nearly bumped into Lust, who was hurrying in the opposite direction. He tried dodging her, but she didn't let him pass. "What's up? Let me through."

"Oh no, you don't! I know you're planning to go. Don't even think about it." She flicked her finger in front of Greed. "Go."

"Hmph. I don't have to listen you, you old hag." He sniggered, and elbowed her out of his way. As he headed off, he heard Lust sigh with frustration. Before entered Envy's room, he rested his ear on the door. He heard a slight sobbing noise. A wave of pity washed over him. _Maybe I should treat her to a little taste of freedom._ He mused. He slowly opened the door, and looked over the girl. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her neck was bleeding, from her tugging on her collar. "Greed? What are you doing here? Please, just leave."

He laughed and sat down next to her on the bed. "And I thought you missed me." Without waiting for an answer, his lips met hers and stayed there; she pushed him away. "Leave. Now. Before _he_ comes back."

Greed took her chain, and snapped it in two. Despair stared at the broken links, dumbfounded. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I-I-I. . .H-HE'LL-!"

"Shut up! Come on, we have to hurry." He urgently tugged her chain and pulled her unwillingly to the door. He smashed it open with his foot, and ran towards the exit.

"You think you're leaving, don't you." A chilling voice echoed from the only exit. A dark-haired creature stood in the way of their escape, shaking from rage. "To think, I finally thought you'd come around and accepted your fate." He stretched out his arms which became large, curved swords. Despair cowered behind Greed, but shakily decided to stand in front of him. "Master . . . please don't hurt him. I-I was the one w-who asked him to help me escape." She said gravely, and came towards him. Slumping down, she bent her legs, and bowed herself to the ground, in a pose of utter submission.

Envy kicked her away. "Stupid pet." He growled, picking up a small sword from one of his back sheathes. He seemed to stab it into her, but thrust it towards Greed, puncturing his unprotected chest. The last thing Greed heard was Envy cackling cruelly, while Despair reached out to him.


	8. Invulnerable, but yet, so fragile

Greed sluggishly opened his eyes. All he could see was some blue colour; he realised it was carpet. The colour seemed somehow familiar. Then he figured it out it was the carpet from the room. . . Despair was in. _What am I doing on the floor?_ He tried to get up, only to find his hands bound tightly behind his back. He pulled but the chains held strong. Envy crouched down in front of him, a mocking smile upon his jovial face. "What are you so happy about, ugly?"

Envy's smile only lessened slightly. "Do you remember what I told you, pet, if this were to happen again?"

Greed didn't hear her answer back. "I told you that I would torture the hell out of you both. And I always keep my word." He added darkly. Greed turned his head slightly and nearly gasped at the thing he saw. Despair was chained to a metal chair, the chains covered in metal spikes. Her mouth was gagged, and her eyelids were held open by metal wires, with a small dripping pipe, dripping water onto her drying eyes. Her eyes were full of terror and she moved around in her restraints, obviously in extreme pain. She screamed words of agony and curses, but all were muffled by the gag. "And now for your punishment, Greed. I'll make sure neither of you will ever forget this."

Envy left Greed's view, and moved behind him. Despair began screaming again. "Shut up or I'll make it worse." The girl fell silent. _Make what worse?_ Greed thought, but his answer was given shortly after. Envy began pulling off his pants, slowly, seductively. Soon enough, his underwear was gone as well. Something began feeling itself around his entrance. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU-" He gulped as something pushed its way into his entrance. A chill went over him as Envy pulled into and out of him, rhythmically. His gloved hands reached around Greed's back and held on strongly. He felt his entrance rip and something warm and sticky flow out. It collected around his legs, staining the carpet a dark red. Another warm liquid shot into him, flowed out onto the carpet. The white and red substances mixed together, staining the carpet even further. Envy pulled out of Greed, puffing loudly. "Told you you'd never forget it. Now, it's your turn, pet." Greed didn't dare look behind himself, in fear of fainting at what he could see.

Greed heard chains clinking next to him. He watched Envy rip off Despair's 'eye wires', and heard clothes being ripped. Envy climbed on top of his victim, and-

Greed looked away while Envy's voice moaned with pleasure in the distance; the metal chair that Despair was attached to rattled with each thrust. He sensed something outside of the door. "Please . . . help." His voice croaked, and he felt Envy's gaze on him. "They won't intervene. Believe me." His voice inked through the quiet room, while the footsteps outside the room became fainter and fainter. The rattles coming from the chair slowed down until they stopped completely. Envy got off the girl and walked over to the door. "You can only blame yourselves for this." He smiled, and slammed the door behind himself.

* * *

Despair sat in the cold, metal chair, her wounds refusing to heal because of the spikes digging into nearly every inch of her arms, legs and chest. Greed lay bound on the ground, although he had healed up ages ago. This was the worse Envy had done . . . yet. She shuddered at the thought of him trying to do something even worse. _There must be some reason that Envy does these things. No-one is born just evil, right?_

Despair fell asleep soon after, the pain ebbing away with every moment.

Something warm and wet awoke Despair, and she panicked. She flailed her arms around and felt them slap the wet substance. _Water?_ She opened her eyes again. She was in a soapy bath. She slapped her hand upon the water again, watching the suds cover her hand and slip off. The wounds all around her body had already begun healing. A figure walked in, and crouched down next to the bath. Instinctively, she covered herself up with her hands. Her collar was still attached to a chain. She sighed dismally, and followed the chain until she saw it was linked with a metal ring on the wall. Envy took out a soapy sponge from the bath and began rubbing it over her. Despair perched herself on the very edge of the bathtub. "Calm down, pet. It's alright." Pulling the chain closer to him, Despair pulled the other way. They stayed like this for a while, until Envy's strength prevailed and Despair fell back into the water, her face smashing into the ceramic bottom. Red blood started blotting in the water, turning it a shade of pink. Envy took a suds-soaked sponge out of Despair's bath, and gently washed it over her. He washed her wounds, and with his free hand, uncrossed her arms from over her chest. Despair whimpered as Envy licked her cuts. Her long hair floated around her, brushing nearly every inch of her exposed body.

* * *

Envy looked at the young homunculus. _Invulnerable, but yet, so fragile and breakable. _The small thing looked up at him. "W-why did you . . . do that to Greed?"

Envy scoffed. "Why should _I_ answer to _you_, pet? How many times have I told you not to talk back? Hmm?" The girl looked down. Envy grabbed and thrust her head upwards to meet his gaze. "ANSWER ME, PET? WHAT PART OF 'HOW' DON'T YOU GET, YOU PATHETIC CREATURE?"

Despair cowered in his grip. "T-t-too m-many t-times . . . ?"

"That's right, pet. Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought." He grinned and got up. He casually walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a white towel.

"Get out."

He roughly grabbed the girl by the arms and lifted her out of the bathtub. She stood before his, shivering like a leaf. He expertly wrapped her in the towel, placed one arm behind her legs, the other behind her back and carried her back to his room. "Ah, yes. About Greed . . . You wanted to know, didn't you? Well, let's say Father's had a little talk with him and he won't be bothering you anymore."

He dropped her onto his bed, and laid out new clothes for her to wear. She hastily put them on, as Envy started chaining up her collar to the ring on the furthest wall from the door. The fireplace in the room gave it a relaxing orange glow. Envy noticed his pet had finished dressing.

Harshly pushing her onto the bed, he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. He felt around for her collar, and fiddled with it until he eventually unlocked it; the tag attached to it left a distinct _ting_ as it met the ground. The girl beneath him shuddered, still not moving or saying a word. "I'm letting you free because I know you wouldn't dare escape me. However, if you did, I would track you down, and ask Father to kill you. Of course, you must think I want you and only you, but I can always get myself a new Despair. Now, either you listen to me, and . . .how do you say it? Oh yes, love me," he said venomously, "Or you can deem this torture and pain onto another pathetic creature such as yourself, while you escape with your li- I mean, death." He didn't want his pet to run away, but with this little monologue, he was sure he had reinstated the old fear she had had before.

* * *

Please R&R~


	9. Old memories

_The sun burnt through Ava's hair, leaving a warm, prickling sensation on her face. It was early spring, and yet, there were already many signs of warmth and restoration. Ava exhaled deeply and rested her face upon the mound of paperwork that had formed upon her desk. Eventually, even that would have to be done, but not today. She got up and walked over to where Colonel Mustang was complaining about his paperwork, stacked even higher than hers. "I'm gonna take a day off. Ok." She said briskly, without waiting for an answer. Mustang caught her by the wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" he said sleepily. "I just told you, sir." Ava said, rolling her eyes. The door opened, and a small blonde boy entered, a large and menacing suit of armour following him. He stopped I his tracks, looked at Ava, then at Mustang, then at his hand, still holding her wrist. "Don't you have better things to do than to be flirting?" the small boy asked. Roy's face went a flushed red and he quickly loosened his grip. He sifted through his paperwork and pulled out a stack of papers. "This is for you, Fullmetal." He said with a slight smile. "Check out this place. It may have information about . . . well, you know what I mean. One more thing, take her with you. You don't know what you may encounter there. Now, go." He said, with a quick flick of hand. _

_Ava and the two boys walked around the abandoned warehouses, checking for clues on any alchemic procedures. "Brother, Second Lieutenant, I found something!" The boy in armour shouted across the empty warehouse, his already echoing voice sounding even more artificial. He pointed towards a blood-red (most likely drawn in human blood) transmutation circle, covered in extremely intricate alchemic symbols, with most of the edges erased. "This is weird. It doesn't look like any of the others that we had found. . ." The blond boy thought aloud. "That's because it's fake~" A chillingly joyous voice answered him. The trio spun around to see a late-teenage boy smile back at them. He had long, dark hair, with a green tint, and a large smile plastered across his jovial face. He wore all black, except for a triangular pattern on a black headband. He wore a short top that resembled a woman's sports bra, which stopped just under his ribs, and a pair of shorts that seemed to look more like a skirt; Ava hardly stifled a giggle. "Envy!" Edward growled, glaring at the intruder. Envy ignored him, and cast a glance at Ava. His eyes seemed to linger on her for some time until he spoke again. "Aww, the Fullmetal shrimp brought one of his little human friends~"_

"_DON'T CALL ME A TINY SPECK SO SMALL THAT YOU WOULD NEED A MASSIVE MICROSCOPE TO SEE ME WITH!" Edward shouted, running towards the boy. He slashed at his face, and blood gushed out. Almost instantly, the creature's face began healing. Ava gasped and fell back, only to be helped up by the kindly boy in armour. "W-wha-a . . . h-h-how d-did he . . .?" she stuttered watching the two, fast-paced figures fight each other, totally oblivious to her and Alphonse. "I might as well tell you. He's what you would call a homunculus; an artificial human. He has something called a Philosopher's Stone; that's how he can heal. My brother and I have been looking for a Philosopher's Stone ever since we . . . became as we are now. I'm sorry for pulling you into this, Second Lieutenant." Ava hardly noticed him, as nearly every few moments, the homunculus would flick his gaze in her direction, and she, as if hypnotised, would follow it. Edward fell to the ground with a crash, bloodied all over from the fight. "See ya 'round, shorty." Envy said icily to Edward, giving one last look of passion towards Ava, before leaving._

Ava awoke, shaking, while small droplets of sweat made her once white sheets dank. _What was that just then? Were those . . . my old memories?_ Her hand shot to her throat, and felt it, feeling somehow empty. _Envy kept his word, for once. But what is he trying to pull?_ Too many questions coursed through Despair's mind, only to be stunted by the idea that Envy was still next to her, sleeping soundly. He shuffled in his slumber, and then woke up. He stretched out his arms, yawning from his good night's rest. He wrapped his arm around Despair's back and pulled her closer to him. Despair feebly pushed against him, pushing him away from her. "Morning, beautiful." He purred. Despair gasped, while Envy used this chance to wrap his second arm around her, until he was hugging her strongly. Despair squirmed a bit, before giving up and just lying limp like a doll. "Don't be like that, pet. I _love_ it when you resist." He sighed. "Let me go, Envy. I don't want any more of this. Please, kill me."

Envy smiled and held her face in his hands. "I'd never do that."

Despair kicked him into the stomach. He instantly let go of her, and she left the bed. She ran out of the room, falling every few moments due to hunger; she had refused to eat for days. In her weakened state, she was forced to crawl. A menacing laugh filled the dark hallways. "You're so pathetic that can't even run." Envy cackled. His slow, stagnant footsteps reverberated across the floor. Despair began sobbing, until she heard a metallic _clink_. She looked to where it had come from. A small, rounded black stone lay on the ground. She willed it to lift in the air. It floated before her, bobbing ever so slightly. She crushed it into a powder, letting it flow onto the ground. She stood up with a new confidence, a new strength. He punched the ground, and saw it crack beneath his brute strength. Blood oozed from her knuckles. The pieces of rock fly into the air before her. She threw it in Envy's direction, and then ran off.

The sun hit her eyes with a blinding light; she had not seen the sun for a long time. Its hot rays warmed her to her very core, and breathed in fresh air, something she never had in her stuffy room. She quickly drew a few transmutation circles and made her military uniform. She finally felt a hint of her old life once she wriggled into the clothes. But it would never be the same. She was now an outsider, a freak of unnature. Nothing could return her to what she once was. The only way to be rid of this monstrosity . . . was death.

* * *

**Please R&R~**


	10. What's wrong?

Just as Envy was running after his pet, a mass of rocks came his way. 'WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted, barely dodging the rocks as they headed towards. They fell behind with a loud crash. _If those things were moved through telekinesis, that means. . . _He gasped at thought of his pet gaining her old powers. He sighed out sadly and continued on his path. He stopped when he saw a mound of black dust. _The stone Father had placed in her! Crap, she's definitely gone now, and with those powers, who knows what trouble she may cause when I try to bring her back here. Oh well._

Envy was about to leave HQ, when a strong voice stopped him. "You let her escape again, didn't you?" Father asked, with an annoyed tone. "I thought we had an understanding: You can do whatever you want to her, as long as she's kept incarcerated and under control. But you broke both rules." His voice took an angry tone.

Envy bowed his head down, solemnly. "I'm sorry, Father. I-I didn't think she would try to escape . . . Let alone destroy the stone." He stared at the ground, trying to avoid Father's gaze. "Find her now. And next time, you'll be the one punished. Understand?" Father's voice sounded through the room as clearly as a bell.

"Yes, Father." Envy nodded his head and left the HQ, intent on finding his pet. _She's not leaving me that easy._

* * *

The phone rung relentlessly. Havoc rushed to pick it up. A feminine voice was on the other side. "This is Second Lieutenant Marina reporting from Central. I'll be visiting Central HQ. Just giving you guys a heads up." The phone line went dead. "Marina? Colonel! Marina's coming." He shouted to Colonel Mustang.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Despair put down the telephone and left the phone booth. _It's going to be hard to explain what happened to them. They won't understand. But I have to tell someone._ She resolved, and walked down the street. She walked cautiously, just in case Envy showed; although, knowing him, he'd wear a disguise instead of showing his true face in public. She eventually found her way through the busy city and into the Central HQ. She slowly opened the door to her office and peeked in. Her colleagues were all in the room, and turned their gaze in her direction. "My, my, what a surprise. We expect you to come here." Mustang said sarcastically.

"How long has it been?" Despair asked, while she answered with blank stares. "You're kidding me, right? You really don't know?"

Despair meekly nodded.

"Well, it's been a few months, at least. Where have you been? No-one's seen you, and Havoc and Fuery claimed to have seen you about a week ago."

Despair looked away, not able to say anything.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She once knew these people, joked around with them, complained about having too much paperwork. But now, in her new eyes, they were humans; weak, soft, easy to destroy physically and mentally. She fell down, crying. _Stop it, Despair,_ she told herself._ Don't show your weakness. You're a homunculus now, and you'll never be one of them again._

"Hey. Where were you?" Mustang repeated. Lieutenant Hawkeye helped her up. "There's something I have to say, but . . . is it ok if I talk with Lieutenant Hawkeye first? It would be easier for me to talk to a woman before talking to you guys." Despair said quietly. The men shared a glance.

* * *

Mustang watched as Lieutenant Hawkeye bent down to listen to what Marina had to say. He saw Hawkeye's face change from her usual calm self to an eventual look of horror, her eyes wide. "He did all of those . . . things to you?"

"Who did what?" Mustang interjected. Hawkeye shot him a look.

"Do you want to tell him?" She asked calmly, regaining her composure.

Marina walked over to Mustang, and began telling him what had happened. As he listened, she described it so vividly that he felt sick at many points of her recollections. "Are you alright, Colonel? Colonel?" He faintly heard Riza's voice in the background. "I'm fine, Lieutenant."

"Good. We need to record the date of her leaving and return in the military records."

Mustang followed his subordinate to the records room, and they both entered it. "I'll go find her record." Mustang volunteered and checked through the endless rows of files. _Clang_. Mustang turned around. _What was that?_ "Hawkeye? Is everything ok back there?"

No answer.

Mustang ran to where Riza was standing. She was smiling. Her arm morphed into a sword and slashed his gloves, making them useless. The pieces of material fluttered to the ground. Her arm returned to normal, but 'she' was still smiling. 'Riza's' body began to shift around, until it eventually formed into a homunculus. "To think, you were _that_ easy to fool, Colonel." He said maliciously, going closer to the terrified alchemist. "And that little brat had to tell you everything, didn't she? You would've been so much better off if she didn't even come back here." he continued, pushing Mustang to the ground. Mustang hastily got up and ran full speed to the door. The doorknob was jammed, and seemed to be locked. _That must have been what I heard before._

Mustang felt himself be rammed to the door by Envy's foot, trapping his arms under it. He heard a tearing sound and figured out it was his uniform. "WHAT ARE- NGG!" A piece of his uniform was stuffed forcibly into his mouth, while another was tied around his mouth, gagging him. He struggled violently, while the homunculus wrapped the remainder of the torn uniform pieces around his wrists. Envy took his foot, and Roy fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was Envy bend down and tie another piece around his eyes, turning his world to an inky darkness.

"Because you have this knowledge, I'll have to make you regret even asking _'What's wrong'_" The homunculus made a low chuckle in the back of his throat.

* * *

**Please R&R **(Sorry for making them OOC~ But it is _still_ a fanfic)**  
**


	11. Speak of the devil

**Warning:** A bit more yaoi in this chapter, so if you don't want to read it, skip the first paragraph.

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own any characters in this story except for Despair/Ava Marina.

And yes, the OOC-ness is back~

* * *

Envy thought cruelly as he eyed his victim underneath him. He slowly shifted off his shorts, and began positioning himself atop the man. He roughly pulled down the man's pants and underwear; although he made sure that he didn't tear them. Before entering the man, he stopped himself. _I've only done this once before, but even I find this sick. It's not as satisfying as with a woman, but still . . . he needs to learn his lesson._ He pushed his member forcefully into the man's entrance. Roy gave out a muffled cry of pain as Envy pulled in and out repeatedly through his entrance. Envy felt a warm liquid trickle over his member as his member tore the sides of Roy's entrance. He smiled and pushed harder and harder, gaining a fast-paced rhythm. "If you don't want it to hurt more than it should, I'd suggest that you give in, Mustang. There's not much point in resisting!" Envy laughed. Upon hearing this, the man's entrance grew tighter. _Why must they always do the opposite?_ Envy thought to himself. He gave one more thrust and spilled his seed into Roy. He pulled himself out of the man, grabbed his collar and pulled the man's face close to his. "Now, first of all, no-one will know about this little episode. Secondly, you will not tell _anyone_ about what Despair, or Ava, or whatever the hell you call her, has told you. If you do tell, I will track you down, Roy Mustang, and I will kill you, and anyone close to you, namely your subordinates . . . and Riza; I'll choose a special little punishment for her." His eyes glinted at Roy. "Do you understand?" he asked coldly. The man slowly shook his head. Envy unbound the man, unlocked the door, and whispered a few orders into his ear. Roy shook his head again and, as if in pain, left the room in a grave manner. Envy seated himself in a relaxing manner at one of the chairs of the reading section, waiting for Roy to bring his prize to him.

* * *

Despair heard the door open, but only Roy came in. There was something definitely different about him. His gaze was blank, somewhat sullen. "Marina, Hawkeye wanted to show you your records, if you wanted to see them." He said, his voice dry and not laced with his usual vigour. "Sure, Colonel." He led her out of the office, silently, without making any comments or remarks along the way. _Something was definitely wrong with him. _He opened the door to the records room, but insisted to return to the office once she entered. She closed the door, worry for Roy still on her mind. "Lieutenant Hawkeye? What did you want to show me?" she said, trying to find the woman. A slim figure stepped out of the shadows, but it wasn't Hawkeye. Despair narrowed her eyes. "You."

"Did ya miss me?" He grinned, as he dodged a folder flying towards his head. "I'll take that as a yes." Despair continued glaring at him. _This time, I have power._ She thought confidently. She willed the desks and chair around to ram into Envy's dodging figure. If he dodged, he'd be hit by another. And another. And another. Envy's crumpled form lay between the shattered pieces of wood that were once desks. Despair walked over and let her cruel, homunculus side take over. "How does it feel like being on the receiving end, huh, Envy?" She smiled, and began laughing just as Envy had many times. She slammed her foot into his chest, hearing him groan underneath the pressure. Envy whipped up his hand, and dragged her down into the rubble. Despair punched with all her might, pushing Envy further into the crackled ground. Despair breathed out, satisfied. Suddenly, a flash of pain went through her. She slowly looked down at her stomach and saw a large, splintering piece of wood sticking through her tattoo and out her back. Red blood started gathering around the wound, as she fell to the ground, stiff like a falling tree. Envy got up, and stretched a few muscles, popping his shoulders back into place. He casually went over to where Despair was lying. She feebly lifted a chair telekinetically, exerting herself with all her willpower. Envy stepped down onto her throat. The wobbling chair fell with a smash, and Despair's eyes bulged. The only sounds in the room were her gasps, trying to get oxygen past Envy's foot. "M-Master . . ." she barely managed to hiss out. Envy pressed his foot even harder. "DON'T EVEN TRY THAT CRAP WITH ME! GOT IT? NOT ONLY IS FATHER PISSED OFF AT ME, HE'S ALSO GOING TO MAKE _MY_ LIFE HELL IF YOU ESCAPE AGAIN!" Envy practically screamed out, crushing the room's silence. He breathed out in angry huffs, grabbing Despair by the front of her uniform and flinging her across the room. She slammed into the far wall, breaking off the back end of the wood that was still lodged into her. But his torture wasn't over. He took her again, pushed over the stacks of records and threw her under the falling bookcases. The room was filled with the sound of a sickening crunch. Envy lifted the final bookcase off of her and pulled her out. Her face and body were covered in blood, while small pieces of bones jutted out of her broken limbs. "You'll never escape from me, my dear pet. Never." He whispered, and felt the creature that was once the girl shudder in his grasp.

* * *

A black-haired woman was lounging about in her HQ, obviously with nothing to do. _Since Envy left to find the brat, this place has really been quiet._ She thought too soon. Loud footsteps echoed through the pipe-filled chambers, and a shadow appeared at the entrance. Envy was carrying something red and disfigured. Lust raised an eyebrow at him. "Speak of the devil, Envy. What the hell is that?" She queried, walking towards. He dropped the thing onto the ground. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was Despair. Blood dripped heavily from her, many broken bones emerged from her small body, and a part of a wooden plank was stabbed into her Ouroboro's tattoo. Her body didn't seem to be healing at all, maybe because of the wooden plank. "You really 'took care' of her this time." She mused, moving closer to the girl to pull out the plank. "What do you think you're doing? This is between me and her!" He glared, pushing Lust away from Despair. He picked the limp creature up again, and carried her over to where Father was working.

* * *

"Envy, take this. And this time, make sure she's under control." Father ordered, a cold gaze sweeping over Envy and Despair. Envy took the black stone and removed the plank from Despair's tattoo, quickly replacing it with the smaller object. Almost instantly, Despair's wounds began healing, the small cuts finally starting to heal. However, the bones only moved slightly. Envy returned to her old cell. He strapped her onto a stretcher, chaining each limb with thick chains and metal cuffs. He threw one last disgusted look towards her and left the cell, carefully double-locking the cell.

* * *

**Please R&R**


	12. Good girl

Despair opened her eyes, awoken by the pain from her broken bones. She threw a casual glance over herself. There were still remnants of the bones jutting out, now only slightly. Amethyst eyes glared at her from the side of her stretcher. She faintly whimpered as Envy's eyes focused on hers. "You're awake, pet." Despair was about to say something, but was stopped by Envy pressing his finger to her lips. "Don't say anything. Did you really think you could dupe me? Did you really think you could just run off, and act like nothing's happened?" Despair shrunk down in fear; Envy seemed angrier by each passing second. He placed a hand on each side of her face and pulled her upwards towards him, ignoring the pain it brought her. "What's wrong with you? What part of you doesn't get 'pet' and 'Master'? _I'm_ in control, and _you'll_ do whatever _I_ say!" He was shouting, his eyes watching hers furiously. "I won't let you . . . y-you . . . ARGH!" He slammed her head back down, the stretcher's legs gave way, and they both crashed to the ground. "Screw this! I've had it with you, pet! No more Mr Nice Guy!"

"That was Mr Nice Guy? I wouldn't really want to see what Mr Bad Guy must be like." Despair smiled wryly. _Things could really not get any worse, so why not pass up the chance._ Envy's eyes filled with even more rage. He ripped off her clothes with one quick swipe of his hand, and shifted off his own. He pushed himself into her, pounding mercilessly. Despair felt as if she were being torn apart from the inside out, and screamed shrilly. "I'll. Make. You. Sorry. You. Said. That. "He huffed, in-between thrusts. He released into her, but stayed on top. Despair squirmed underneath him, only to remember the old pain from the broken bones. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Envy saw this and smiled cruelly. "Looks like I already did. Now, apologize, pet." Envy licked the tears, making Despair shudder. Despair defiantly stayed silent, and then sighed out. "I'm sorry, Master."

"Good girl." Envy said happily, satisfied with her submissive answer. "Tonight, you can stay with me." He pulled out a small set of keys. Each cuff had a different lock, and soon, he had unlocked all of her restraints. She lazily looked up at him, while he hoisted her onto his shoulder. He quietly carried her, chains and all to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Envy lightly placed his pet on his bed, chaining her back up; although this time a bit looser than usual. He laid down next to her, holding her as closely as he could to himself. Despair slowly put her arm around his chest, and snuggled closer. Envy looked down at her, an eyebrow raised. "Why the sudden change of heart, pet?" Despair didn't answer back, but rested her head against him as well. _For a cold-hearted creature, he's pretty warm._ Heat and strong energy radiated from him, something Despair never had in her cell. Even though she despised the very thought of Envy, she felt an urge to draw in his warmth. His thin fingers wrapped around her, forcing her face up to meet his. "Why can't you be more like this?" He sighed out and played with her collar's tag. "Just obey me, and your life will be more comfortable." He put his arms around, and fell asleep, a content smile on his pale face.

* * *

Envy woke up, and yawned. His pet shuffled in her sleep, but had once again moved as far away as she could from him. _When will she learn?_ He took off all of her chains except for her collar chain. A knock came from the door. He slowly got out of bed and unlocked the door. Lust was waiting at the entrance, tapping her foot impatiently; a hand resting of her hip, a tray of food in the other. Her gaze flicked in Despair's direction. "You really spoil that brat, Envy, even after all the hell she's put _us_ through." She looked back at him, her eyes narrowing. "Father is not going to like this one bit. She was supposed to be punished, not rewarded."

"Who says I'm rewarding her? Besides, what Father doesn't know won't hurt him." Envy smirked. Despair shuffled across the bed, and fell off, landing with a loud clang of her chains. Lust smiled at the girl, whose face had tensed in pain still from the night before. "Get off the floor, pet. I don't want you dirty." Envy called over to her. To Lust's obvious surprise, the girl unsteadily got up, and sat down on the bed. "See? I've got _everything_ under control." Envy bragged. He beckoned Despair towards them. "Say hello to Lust, pet." He ordered, grabbing her by collar as she came into his reach. "H-Hello Lust." The girl stuttered, not daring to look either homunculus in the eye. Envy's smug smile grew even wider. Lust put the tray on Envy's bed and left without another word. Envy locked the door and turned to Despair. "Well done, pet. Now, was that so hard?"

* * *

Despair kept her gaze steadily on the floor. She knew better than to answer unless asked to answer. She felt him sling his arms under her legs and back, carrying her closer and closer towards the still-crackling fire. Despair held her breath, but was surprised when he sat on the armchair opposite the fire, placing her in his lap. His hand slowly caressed her hair, daintily slipping down the side of her face. Despair felt a familiar bulge form in his shorts. She winced, making a disgusted look. _He's like this already? Great._ He held her so tightly that she thought he was going to break her fragile bones again. He carefully snapped the chainlinks on her top and fondled her. The bulge grew harder and harder. He turned her around to face him, and pressed his lips to hers. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and played her own tongue. Despair kneed him, pushing herself off from him, falling only inches from the burning wood. A cruel smirk crossed his face. He rubbed his chest, and stepped down on Despair, as she tried to get up. Despair noticed the bulge was fully erect. She gulped and tried to hold tears back as Envy ripped off her remaining clothes, got rid of his shorts and penetrated her.

* * *

Envy saw tears run down his pet's face. "How pathetic." He mumbled to himself, but said it loud enough for Despair to hear. She had shut her eyes, her head turned to the side. "My, my. Pet is being a tad rebellious. Should I ask why?"

"You sicken me, Envy. If I didn't have this goddamn stone in me, I would've killed you a thousand times over." Despair growled. Envy slapped her across the cheek and pushed harder. She whimpered when Envy spilled his seed into her, rolling off of her. He stood, yanking Despair's chain up. "Let's eat, pet. I know _I'm_ starving."

* * *

**Please R&R**


	13. Do you think this is all a game?

The food lay on the thick quilt of the bed, steam rising from it like pale, translucent claws. Envy's hand encircled Despair's chain and pulled her over and onto the bed. "Pet, I want you to give me the food. . ." Envy said quietly. Despair moved her hand towards the tray. "With your mouth." He finished malevolently, his violet eyes shining with malice. "You think you can do that?"

Despair looked down and nodded meekly; she didn't have a choice. She feebly picked up the spoon beside the plate and dipped it into the food. The food was sweet, with a sugary syrup which dribbled down her chin. Envy licked it before it dripped onto her and kept licking his way upwards until his lips connected with hers. His tongue slowly unfurled into her mouth and lapped up the substance, before returning it into his own mouth. He breathed in contentment, and glared at Despair. "I intend to eat all of it, not just one mouthful, pet." He said spitefully. Despair took another sugar-soaked bite, and another, and another. Envy's glee grew with each bite, while Despair's unhappiness went to new lows. _I guess it's not as bad as the other things he does. . . ._ Despair thought cynically as Envy licked up the last mouthful of food. Despair sank down into the soft, coaxing bed. Envy picked up the tray and got up from the bed. "Stay there, pet, and don't even think about moving." Despair lay as still as a statue, only moving her eyes about. When Envy left the room, she relaxed her tensed muscles.

Days passed, and still no sign of Envy. She was still lying in the position that Envy had last saw her in. Lust and even Greed had shown up in her room, staring at her in disbelief. "So, why exactly is she doing this?" Greed asked, his eyes slowly skimming over Despair's motionless body.

"Because Envy her told not to move. He's been in main area for days now, just sitting there with his head on his hands." Lust whispered back. Greed smiled his usual cheeky smile and sat down onto the bed, next to Despair. He placed his hand onto her cheek and began to slowly caressing it. "Don't tell me you don't like this. Who would've thought that you would obey a prick like Envy, even after all the trouble he's caused you."

"You were usually the reason why I got punished the way I did." She replied quietly. Greed stiffened at the sheer memory of what had happened in the past. He finally relaxed, and returned to caressing her, moving his hand down her neck and closer towards her breasts. "I guess that's true. But again, you can't say that didn't enjoy yourself when you were with me." Despair stayed silent, until she finally replied. "Please just leave. I don't want him to get angry again."

"That's what you said last time." Greed said with an even wider smile. He hoisted his legs onto the bed and kneeled over Despair. "Greed! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lust said furiously, her eyes burning into Greed's. "Well, Lust, I 'think' I'm about to make love with Despair, so, if you don't mind, we'd like some privacy, thank you." He said in an amused voice. Lust narrowed her eyes, silently glaring at Greed. "Alright, but don't blame me if you get caught _again_."

"We'll be careful, won't we, Despair?"

Despair looked at him, shocked. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Without a second thought, Despair pulled Greed down onto his into a passionate kiss. After many long loving moments, Greed broke away from the kiss and took a deep breath. "Wow. Someone's missed me." Despair smiled for first time in weeks.

* * *

Lust returned to the main room, where Envy was sulking; his head atop his folded arms, which were pressed against the cold, metal table beneath him. A glass filled with a clear liquid rested beside him; an empty glass bottle had rolled underneath the table, the same liquid dripping from its opening. "Envy?"

No answer.

"Envy!" Lust repeated sternly. Envy slowly lifted his head, and turned his gaze towards Lust. "What do you want?" His voice was slow and slurred. "Envy, from when do you drink?"

"From now."

"And why?"

No answer again.

"Is it because of the brat?"

Silence.

"ENVY!" Lust shouted.

"What?"

Lust sighed out and looked the drunken homunculus in the eye. "Is. It. Because. Of. The. Brat?" Each word sharp and filled with annoyance.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I thought you enjoyed having her."

Envy growled under his breath. "I do. . .Lust. . .but she's pissing me off. Why can't she just forget her stupid human friends and stupid Greed and everyone else?"

"That's because they have one emotion that you do not possess, Envy: Love. If you were nicer, more caring towards her, maybe she wouldn't have to escape. Why do you think she let Greed take her?"

"But. . ."

"Just try it out. It won't kill you. I'm getting sick and tired of running after her."

"Alright." He stood after a few tries, and left for his room. _I should've told him he'll find a little surprise in his room._ Lust thought, with a devious smile to accompany it.

_

* * *

_

God, my head hurts. Maybe Lust was right. . . But still . . .

Envy opened the door to his room, seeing history repeating itself. Greed was lying on top of his pet, once again, and had obviously just had her. She, on the other hand, was still in the position he had left her in, only the sheets beneath her had been ruffled. "Greed, what did I tell you last time?"

Greed looked at Envy once, and then moved as far away from the bed as he could. "Good, now go."

Greed left the room without another word.

Envy walked towards Despair, who didn't technically move, but shook violently. Envy grabbed a handful of her hair and hoisted her upwards, then slammed her into the wall behind her. She yelped in pain, and tried to kick out at Envy. Envy turned his hand into a long snake-like tendril, wrapped it around his thin neck and squeezed just as a boa constrictor would. "Do you think this is all a game? That I'll forgive you for everything that you do to hurt me! I have had ENOUGH of your little escapades, and your cheating and your disobedience!"

He threw her to the floor, and punched her in the stomach. The girl curled up into a small ball, sobbing and heaving in great breaths. Envy grabbed her by the foot and threw her against a wall. She was heavily bleeding from the head and probably had a few broken. He took her by the neck again and pressed his hand upon his windpipe. "Why do you prefer to be with Greed than me? Why? After everything I have given you."

"Because he lets me enjoy myself. And I actually enjoy being with him."

Envy dropped her. "Is that all? You just wanted to enjoy yourself? Well, you were created for MY enjoyment and you were supposed to only MINE!"

He ripped off her clothes and shape shifted off his own. "Please . . . no . . . please don't . . ."

He got up, closed the door, and put out the fire in the fireplace. The room was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Despair heard heavy footsteps come closer and closer, slowly becoming an ominous crescendo.

* * *

**Please R&R~ Just one more chapter to go~**


	14. Epilogue

_I don't remember the last time he talked to me; it's been so long. Yet, every day, like clockwork, he'd come, take off my clothes, and pin me to his bed. He'd look me straight in the eye, and would begin his daily, lustful ritual. When he'd finish, he would then proceed to leaving the room, locking the door behind himself. None of the others seemed to be talking to me much either; it's like they're avoiding me for some reason._

_I never asked to become this . . . thing. . ._

_I never asked to be the slave of a monster, yet here I am._

_However, something strange did happen._

* * *

Despair was lying in bed, as per usual. The door to the room opened and Envy strode in, looking happy for a change. He bent down at the edge of the bed and peered at Despair. "Hello there, pet." He said cheerfully, picking her up and placing her on his lap. "Today's a _very_ special day. Do you know what day it is?"

Despair looked up at him, confused. Envy just smiled and said "Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough~"

Despair softly gasped as she felt something thin and sharp poke into her tattoo, suddenly realising that it was a needle. "WhaddayadoinEnveeeee. . ." Her words came out slurred and hardly recognisable. His vision faded to black, Envy's malevolent chuckles growing fainter and fainter.

Despair found herself chained to a stone slab. Long swords stuck out of her homunculus markings and hurt if she tried to move. "Do you know why you're here, Despair?"

"I don't see much point in saying anything if you're gonna tell me anyway, right Father?"

"Alright, then I'll tell you. You are here because I have no more further use for you. You're weak in comparison to your brothers and sister; both your emotional and physical capacities. I am disappointed in you, Despair."

A cruel smile played across Despair's lips. "So, I'm going to assume Envy's found a replacement for me; there's no point in hiding it from me when I'm already dying anyway."

A young, raven-haired girl, no older than eighteen, stepped out from behind Envy, who was reciprocating Despair's smile. "Hey, you," Despair called out to the girl. "Good luck. You'll need it more than I ever will."

"What does she-" the girl started to say before Envy shushed her.

Despair felt herself be slowly lowered into the vat of boiling liquid. The pain was excruciating. Bit by bit, she felt herself disappear, until there was no more to lose.

* * *

Frida saw the dark-haired girl across from her be incinerated until only a red liquid was left of her. _What did she mean by 'Good luck.' Good luck with what? And how was she this girl's replacement?_ The girl had been brought to this place by the amethyst-eyed boy, who told her she was special, unique, and beautiful. He had promised her eternal life. . . Her thoughts were interrupted by Envy holding her down. She spied the man the late girl referred to as 'Father' making a quick cut across her arm. "Let's hope this one is more successful." He muttered to Envy. She thrashed about in Envy's grasp. "What are you doing? Let me go!" she screamed out.

"I thought you wanted to live forever. This little pain is the price you'll pay, nothing more." He said, trying to calm the agitated girl down. Father produced the vial containing the other girl's remains; a vial filled with a red, blood-like substance. He poured it into the wound and, almost instantly, the girl writhed in agony, while Envy struggled to hold her in his vice-like grip. She slowly began to stop moving until she fell limp, exhausted from receiving the Stone. Envy roughly picked her up, and checked out her body. Sure enough, the Ouroboro's Tattoo had appeared on her pale belly, marking her permanently. She groaned when Envy forced a small, black stone into the tattoo. He lifted her onto his shoulder, and returned with her to his bedroom. "What. . . what happened. . . where are you taking me? Envy?"

He threw her onto his bed, and picked up a discarded collar with a chain attached to it.

"You'll see, pet, you'll see."

* * *

**And so ends 'A toy of his own'**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing~**


End file.
